


Falling

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus's thoughts as he watches the stars with Hermione on a cold winter night. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

The stars in the dark veil of the sky are nothing compared to the light in her eyes. Why does she smile   
at me so, can she not see how depraved I am? I hate myself for loving her, she deserves so much   
more, so much more, yet I cannot help myself from falling, she is air, she is light, she is everything. 

She extends an arm, “Come join me, look how beautiful the moon is” and I say yes, it is beautiful, so   
beautiful but I am looking at her and she does not know, can she not hear my heart screaming “I love   
you” with every beat and I feel the pull towards her, I cannot do this, I must walk away but I cannot, I   
am trapped in the corona of her loveliness and I want her with every atom of my being I want her, I   
want her, so bad, it is an ache in my bones, I want to hold her and feel her and touch her but I must   
not, I am tainted, she is pure. 

I turn to leave but she holds my hand, she says, “Stay” and I cannot, I have to go but my treacherous   
limbs overrule my protesting mind and they pull me closer to her. I will not fall, I cannot but she is so   
lovely and she turns her head to the sky and her lips are so plump, I want to touch them, my hand   
twitches, no, I cannot, I must not, I should not, I should go but she is so close and smells so good and   
I will hate myself even more, my hand moves of its own accord, reaches up, cradles her chin, this is   
enough, I must leave now but her skin is so soft and I am weak and I am falling and I kiss her.

And all around me I see heaven. She is surprised, I am overwhelmed, she gasps, I press harder, she is   
so soft and so warm and I am not and she moans and I deepen the kiss and it is glorious and I am   
tasting the stars but this is wrong, a mole cannot taste the stars and I want to stop but I cannot she is   
everything and everywhere and I slam her against the wall and she says my name and I know I am   
lost. 

I want to touch her, all the places my feverish mind has been my hands can feel and it is beautiful   
and there is fire in her skin and the nectar of her tongue and I cannot stop, I will not stop and   
everything is her and I am spiralling and her leg brushes my thigh and I am spinning, I am an greedy, I   
want more I run my hands up her body, so beautiful, so beautiful. 

And she opens her eyes and she looks at me and I am tumbling because I know I do not deserve and   
all around us is the dusky purple of lust and I know that I will fall, I am falling, I should walk away but   
my spirit is weak, my flesh even more so and I do not care, I will plunder the stars while I still have a   
chance and I find my way back to heaven through her lips but the door opens and she steps back, she   
is embarrassed, I can still taste her, she is leaving and I am aching and she turns away and she is   
saved and I come crashing to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think please. All reviews are welcomed, especially constructive ones. But be gentle with me.


End file.
